harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gameshark Codes (MFoMT)
Gameshark codes can be used with a Gameshark system, or on an emulated GBA system. All codes must be inputted manually. If the first code does not work, then move on to the next on the list. Each code works for a different emulator or Gameshark system. Be sure to disable or remove codes that do not work or are not in use, as it's possible to over ride your system, which can cause a crash. All codes must be used on a "continued" game. 'Codes will work on a Gameshark only, 'Master Codes These codes MUST be turned on before other codes can be inputting. Disabling the master codes will cause any other codes entered to malfunction, and to cease working. *98D7716AE281 *1C3D49633189 *10A40242FEC5 'Miscellaneous Codes' Infinite Stamina *0E068A9E9A53 *488013C4A9EE *0E068A9E9A53 *4CA21AE2FFEB Infinite Water *0E068A9E9A53 *7B491267C208 'Gold' Have 50,000 Instant Gold *0E068A9E9A53 *7F0BD23DC7D6 Earn 50,000 Gold (Per Day) *0E068A9E9A53 *4E4242FDCF94 'Recipes' All Recipe Entries *0E068A9E9A53 *1C0F09F775AB *4E8A0BFE9CB3 'Items' Stocked Shelf (Random Items) *0E068A9E9A53 *8286F8961FDF *8CB4F1A22DCA Stocked Fridge (Random Items) *0E068A9E9A53 *4CA891A869A2 *9E3FF1A304AA *0E068A9E9A53 *0C8ED8963FBF *1E2F91A304AA Stocked Toolbox *0E068A9E9A53 *3F57981717DD *8CB4F1A22DCA Infinite Lumber *0E068A9E9A53 *F199B511A462 'Weather' Always Snowing *0E068A9E9A53 *4C208AA3FFEB Always Raining *0E068A9E9A53 *C23AEAA3DF8B Always Sunny *0E068A9E9A53 *4E2A8AA3DF8B 'Time' Stop Time *0E068A9E9A53 *1EDF4056479C Speed Up Time (activate by holding B+L) *B3CEEF1CD035 *5EFB484A5385 'Upgrades' 'Property ' Own All Houses *0E068A9E9A53 *8014E2B7EAF2 Property Upgrades *0E068A9E9A53 *2D844E737B2F *0E068A9E9A53 *F3592FE85055 *0EAC90824FAE *0E068A9E9A53 *A1FC23F5686C *2DE64760AD48 'Tools' Max Slots in Rucksack *0E068A9E9A53 *5E2B8983118F *0E068A9E9A53 *4E8A13C6898E All Tools Upgradeable *0E068A9E9A53 *F179BFBC7065 *0CA690826ECE 'Animals' Infinite Feed *0E068A9E9A53 *A1BC2355286A Infinite Fodder *0E068A9E9A53 *A134B114A82A 'Chickens' Always Healthy *0E068A9E9A53 *1E2F03F3C59A *4E8A0EDEDFB7 Produce (G) Items *0E068A9E9A53 *0EAE43F3CD9A *4E8A0EDEDFB7 *0E068A9E9A53 *F351BC889211 *4E8A0EDEDFB7 Infinite Feed Boxes *0E068A9E9A53 *69E08718A87C *0E068A9E9A53 *E3F8E718881C 'Livestock' Always Healthy *0E068A9E9A53 *4E0299A75DC3 *1E0F0ECFD2AF Produce (G) Items *0E068A9E9A53 *5EA3D1A345C2 *1E0F0ECFD2AF *0E068A9E9A53 *A35C2ED81A49 *1E0F0ECFD2AF Infinite Feed Boxes ' *0E068A9E9A53 *69681559283C *0E068A9E9A53 *E338274C0852 'Max Affection 'Animals' Dog *0E068A9E9A53 *C0B8BF3D7867 *0EAC90824FAE Horse *0E068A9E9A53 *E15826D82A60 *0EAC90824FAE 'Bachelors' Cliff *0E068A9E9A53 *A104F708283A Doctor *0E068A9E9A53 *8054B6A86A3C Gray *0E068A9E9A53 *80ECFEAD7A7D Kai *0E068A9E9A53 *A104F6286A3E Rick *0E068A9E9A53 *D04965D8A060 Gourmet *0E068A9E9A53 *90C564E9E23C Kappa *0E068A9E9A53 *E1382D5CB863 Won *0E068A9E9A53 *D0E16CFDF225 'Child' *0E068A9E9A53 *8094E4BC6A72 'Instant Marriage' 'Regular Bachelors' Cliff *0E068A9E9A53 *A144F7A8683C *0EAC90824FAE Doctor *0E068A9E9A53 *8014B6082A3A *0EAC90824FAE Gray *0E068A9E9A53 *80ACFE0D3A7B *0EAC90824FAE Kai *0E068A9E9A53 *A144F6882A38 *0EAC90824FAE Rick *0E068A9E9A53 *D0096578E066 *0EAC90824FAE 'Special Bachelors' Gourmet *0E068A9E9A53 *90856449A23A *0EAC90824FAE Kappa *0E068A9E9A53 *E1782DFCF865 *0EAC90824FAE Won *0E068A9E9A53 *D0A16C5DB223 *0EAC90824FAE 'Harvest Sprites' 'Staid ' Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *F1992479E266 *0E068A9E9A53 *F3D9766CC208 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *A154E51D2874 Infinite Work Days *0E068A9E9A53 *4E08818F088E 'Nappy' Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *E118B6386A66 *0E068A9E9A53 *E358E42D4A08 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *F1F1EC287269 Infinite Work Days *0E068A9E9A53 *1EAD1BDA9097 'Bold' Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *90FD2DCDB079 *0E068A9E9A53 *92BD7FD89017 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *C0307FC9B86F Infinite Work Days *0E068A9E9A53 *2F6C883B5A91 'Chef' Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *807CBF8C3879 *0E068A9E9A53 *823CED991817 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *D091E58C206E *Infinite Work Days *0E068A9E9A53 *3FCD127EC290 'Aqua' Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *90DD24E9E27C *0E068A9E9A53 *929D76FCC212 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *C01076EDEA6A Infinite Work Days *0E068A9E9A53 *2F4C811F0894 'Hoggy' Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *805CB6A86A7C *0E068A9E9A53 *821CE4BD4A12 Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *90B5ECB87273 Infinite Work Days *0E068A9E9A53 *5EB9C8AA528B 'Timid' Maximum Skills *0E068A9E9A53 *F1A9FF1D3063 *0E068A9E9A53 *F3E9AD08100D Maximum Affection *0E068A9E9A53 *A1643F59B875 Infinite Work Days *0E068A9E9A53 *4E385AEBDA8B 'Risks, Glitches, and Crashes' Note: Inputting codes may cause other parts of your game to glitch, which include: *"Turnip in the vase" glitch *Disappearing animals *Corrupted save files *Duplicated items *Missing items *Previously entered codes to malfunction *Screen problems during gameplay (sometimes a green square appears when you enter on a house, or lest, the full screen goes on a "inverted color") Codes should be used sparingly, and inputting too many may also override your GBA's system. If you activate too many cheats, the game software will not know how to handle so many changes. Your GBA will let you know when you have too many active by giving you an error message that states, "Too many codes are activated. Some will not be running. Press Start." The best fix for this is to turn your gameboy off and to activate fewer cheats when the system is turned back on. 'Sources' GameShark.com supercheats.com neoseeker.com Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Cheats Category:Glitches Category:Pages without Pictures